UK Browncoats (UK)
Category:International Firefly first officially came to the UK on the SciFi Channel (Satellite and Cable) on Monday May 12th, 2003. Of course, some viewers had already seen it by less official means, and news of its quality had filtered across the Atantic. Sadly, so had news of its cancellation - its fate was sealed before we even started to watch. Despite this, SciFi UK treated Firefly well. The episodes were shown IN THE CORRECT ORDER, the two parts of Serenity (Pilot) on that Monday evening, and repeated several times during the week, then the second part of Serenity followed by The Train Job the second week, which was also repeated. This 2-episode pattern continued throughout the series, which ended with the international first TV showing of the US "Unaired" episodes, The Message, Heart of Gold and Objects in Space. Since then, SciFi has repeated the full series several times, including in the lead-up to the release of Serenity. Firefly has never, however, been shown on Terrestrial TV in the UK, and so has never been available to the majority of viewers. Despite this, UK Browncoats are strong and devoted. The UK was proud to host the World Premiere of Serenity at the 59th Edinburgh Film Festival on Monday, 22nd August 2005, the first Firefly-devoted convention, Starfury:Serenity (May 2005?) and many other exciting events. This is the history of the UK Browncoats. (I intend to follow this with a list of Browncoat events, with dates, short reports, a few photos, and links to more detailed reports and photos scattered around the Net. Any help, links, or reminders gratefully recieved!) 2003 Firefly shown on SciFi UK May 2003 2004 Starfury:Fusion 30th April - 2nd May Norbreck Castle, Blackpool Guests included Nathan Fillion, Summer Glau and Jewel Staite. First Manchester Shindig September 2004 Night and Day Cafe, Oldham Street Starfury:The White Room 29th - 31st October Thistle Hotel, Heathrow Guests included Nathan Fillion, Summer Glau and Morena Baccaran. Second Manchester Shindig December 2004 Night and Day Cafe, Oldham Street, 2005 London screening of rough-cut of Serenity at BAFTA. 8th February 2005 Independants' Day 28th February 2005 Caxton Theatre, Grimsby Organised by Fade2dust Big Damn Browncoats 26th March 2005 9:15-18:00 National Museum of Photography, Film & Television, Bradford (Organised by Mireilleisis) Showings of 7 Firefly episodes on a big screen, raffle, Browncoat Shindiggery. Followed by curry and drinks in Bradford. Starfury:Serenity 29th April - 1st May 2005 Thistle Hotel, Heathrow. Guests:- Clare Kramer (MC),Chris Buchanan, Mark Sheppard, Ron Glass, Alan Tudyk, Jewel Staite, Morena Baccarin, Summer Glau, Nathan Fillion. Fan Table at Memorabilia 13th - 14th August 2005 NEC, Birmingham Fan table orbanised and run by Browncoats, sponsored by UIP. World Premiere of Serenity at Edinburgh Film Festival. 22nd August 2005 Cineworld, Fountainpark, Dundee St, Edinburgh. In attendance:- Joss Whedon, Nathan Fillion, Summer Glau, Gina Torres, Adam Baldwin, Alan Tudyk, Jewel Staite, Morena Baccarin, Sean Maher, Chris Buchanan, Chiwetel Ejiofor. Joss Whedon "Reel Life" talk at Cineworld, Edinburgh. 23rd August 2005 Screenings in Other UK and Ireland Cities 24th August 2005 Manchester (Adam Baldwin and Gina Torres in attendance) Birmingham London (Joss Whedon and Summer Glau in attendance) Dublin Empire Screening 19th September 2005 UIP and Vue Cinemas in association with Empire magazine gave tickets to a free screening of a Surprise film in a number of Vue cimemas. Browncoats were NOT surprised to find that it was Serenity. London Premiere of Serenity 5th October 2005 At the Odeon West End, Leicester Square. In attendance:- Joss Whedon, Nathan Fillion, Summer Glau, Chewitel Eijiofor. Signing at HMV, Oxford Street 6th October 2005 Joss Whedon, Nathan Fillion, Summer Glau. GM.TV Webchat with Nathan Fillion and Summer Glau 6th October 2005 Fourth Manchester Shindig 15th October 2005 Night and Day Cafe, Oldham Street, followed by Serenity at the Filmworks. Starfury:Serenity Squared 18th - 20th November 2005 Radison Edwardian Hotel, Heathrow. Guests:-Neil Roberts (MC), Jonathan Woodward, Christian Hendricks, Morena Baccarin, Jewel Staite, Sean Maher, Nathan Fillion, Summer Glau. North-West Christmas Party 2nd December 2005 Serenity Screening at Brindley Art Centre, Runcorn, followed by shindig at (pub) 2006 Fifth Manchester Shindig 4th February 2006 Day and Night Bar, Oldham Street, Manchester, followed by Chinese Buffet. Collectormania 9 28th April - 1st May. Middleton Hall, Milton Keynes Shopping Centre Guests Included Alan Tudyk and Ron Glass. CSTS Charity Screening, Leeds. 24th June 2006 Vue Cinema, The Light, Leeds, (organised by Wicca303) Followed by Shindig in Firefly Bar, with Raffle (organised by Ruthie). This event raised £600 for Equality Now. Starfury:Serenity Cubed 15th-17th September 2006 Thistle Hotel, Heathrow. Guests:- Gigi Edgley (MC), Nectar Rose, Mark Sheppard, Michael Fairman, Morena Baccarin, Jewel Staite, Christina Hendricks, Sean Maher. 2007 Starfury:Serenity 4 16th-18th March 2007 Glasgow Starfury:Serenity Infinity 5th-7th October 2007 Thistle Hotel, Heathrow. Guests - Neil Roberts (MC), Ellen Muth, Jonathan Woodward, Morena Baccarin, Nectar Rose, Richard Brooks 2008 Starfury:Serenity Complete External Links UK Browncoats Website